


Judging by the Covers

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: 2020 Christmas Drop [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asami's judging, F/F, Korra's tired af, She's got her reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Asami Sato is without a doubt, the most popular woman on campus. Not only is she gifted with the looks, she’s got the brains too so what happens when she’s paired with her “polar opposite” for a long term class assignment?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: 2020 Christmas Drop [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063958
Comments: 19
Kudos: 210





	Judging by the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 Christmas Drop 3 of 6
> 
> AN: Rest in peace my soul, this is the longest one of my Christmas Drop as of now DX I hope you enjoy and I hope there aren't too many grammatical errors.

In a conference style lecture room at the very back corner seat, there was a student who was always basically sleeping. She had her reasons of course but to everyone else, she seemed like an irresponsible shadow or even a nobody. Since she never talked to anyone or even tried to befriend others, she was essentially a _‘background’_ character. No one in class ever talked to her, in fact, they purposely ignored her however, that particular woman didn't care. She didn't have time to deal with people who would only mess up her _very_ tight schedule. 

Meanwhile at the front of that same class, there was another student who was pretty much her polar opposite. She was always surrounded by people who adored her and wanted her attention. Of course, it wasn't as if she wanted the attention but she enjoyed getting to know everyone. Plus, she didn't really have a reason to reject friendship and her dad did teach her that it didn't hurt to make connections so, by nature, she welcomed any one who talked to her. It probably also didn't help that she was the most beautiful person on campus and was also the heir to one of the city's greatest companies, Future Industries. 

That brings us to this one particular Monday. There happened to be a longer than the usual wait time for the professor to show up so everyone was chatting it up. Laugh after laugh, gossip after gossip, everyone was having a great time until the professor finally strides through the door. Everyone quickly dispersed back to their seats and more or less paid attention.

"Sorry I'm a bit late today class, there was a car accident so it took me longer to get here. Anyways without further ado, I will project your partners for this assignment on the blackboard."

The professor plugged in her thumb drive and proceeded to boot things up. As it loaded she quickly passed out a couple stacks of papers, "We'll be going over this in detail right now and I've also sent you an email copy of the assignment sheet just in case you need another copy." 

After a few taps on the mouse, she pulled up the pairs. "Alright please find your partner and sit next to them, exchange contact information etc…"

Looking up at the board, Asami skimmed the list. 

_Asami Asami Asami… there I am. Hm, Korra?? Wait who's that?_

Turning around completely, she looked at her classmates’ faces before putting together the pieces. 

_Oh right. It's the girl who's always in the back… hm, I've never really talked to her before._

Grabbing her bag, she sat up and proceeded to walk up to the back.

Of course, she greets people along the way, listening to their whining and sighs about not being her partner. She laughed sarcastically and responded with phrases like: _‘Maybe next time,’_ or _‘I know haha…’_

Point was, Asami was kind of relieved that it wasn't someone she talked to often. It was starting to get tiring and she could never really relax or enjoy a simple conversation. After all, Asami Sato was this _‘respected and high class woman.’_

Looking up to the corner seat, her so-called partner seemed to be still asleep with her head down on the table. Finally making it up there, Asami pulls out the seat next to her and sits down. She rests her face on her fist and debates to herself. Maybe she was awake? Or maybe she was asleep? Without further ado, she finally speaks in a moderate voice hoping she was awake.

"Hey, looks like we're partners. I'm looking forward to working with you Korra."

No response.

"Korra…? Hey you awake?"

The young heiress reaches out to the hooded figure and shakes her shoulder softly. "Korra… Korra you awake?”

Finally twitching and waking up, Korra slowly sat up and had this tired glare on her face. Eventually she notices the hand on her shoulder and looks over to her right before squinting with an angry face. 

Asami's lips thinned out into a irked smile as her right eyebrow went up. _Great well she looks pissed… is she a junkie?_ “Hey, looks like we're partners. I look forward to working with you Korra," pulling back her hand, she holds it in place for a shake.

"Huh?” Korra gruffs out, “Who are you?"

 _Ha ha ha hah… what a great start._ Asami clears her voice, “I'm your partner for this semester's assignment. You know… the one Professor Beifong's been talking about," she says while implying her slight annoyance.

"Ah… right…" Korra rubs her face before scratching her hooded covered head. 

"...”

"...”

After a moment of awkward silence, Asami sighed and pulled out her phone. "We don't have each other’s numbers. Here I'll type mine in yours and vise versa."

"Sure…"

Asami unlocked her phone and made a new contact naming it "Korra" and passed it over to her. Korra took off her hoodie before doing the same and handed her her phone. Once back in their hands, Asami saved it and set her phone down while Korra stared at her phone. She just realized that she didn't know her name and right when she was about to ask for it, the professor started talking. Her partner immediately gave the professor her attention and Korra found it awkward to interrupt so she just saved it as _‘Partner.’_

Class then went by without a problem and the project was explained in depth. Time quickly passes and before long, it was the end of class just when the professor dismissed everyone. The students all started packing up their bags and Asami finished first. She quickly stood up before saying, "Alright, well I'll catch you later. Text me if you have any problems okay?" She quickly turns around and starts walking away.

Flinching slightly, Korra reached out and tried asking for her name again. "W-Wai…t…" her partner was too quick and was already out the door by the time she got her shit together. 

"Damn…" sighing to herself, she looked at her beat up watch. "Guess I’m barely gonna be on time today again huh…" shoving the last book in her bag, Korra quickly headed out towards the bus stop.

...

After the next day and then the day after that and that, the two of them didn't really sit next to each other in class. There wasn't really a need to do so since the first part of their assignment was basically doing some reconnaissance and finding some research ideas that they'd be interested in doing.

Letting out a sigh, Asami whines to one of her closest friends, Opal. "Great… looks like I'll be the one doing most of the work in this project… again." 

Opal gave her a sparring smile, "Looks like you got the short end of the sticks again. What a shame, there were some topics on this project that really interested you didn't it? It'd be really difficult for you to do it on your own," she pats her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

With a soft groan, Asami slightly bangs her head on the table. "I know right… I was excited for this project but I doubt Korra will be of any use…" she sits upright before slapping her cheeks, "Let’s not be negative, I got this like I always do. I’m Asami Sato for Pete’s sake!"

Her best friend laughed slightly, "That’s the spirit. Break a leg okay? Try not to have too much fun with Miss Sleepaholic.”

Asami glared at her best friend, "Yeah yeah, rub it in why don't you? I hope you two fail cause you’re too busy making out!" She punches her friend's shoulder with a slight grin on her face.

"Ow don't be jealous honey! You’ll probably have as much fun as me who gets to do it with their boyfriend!" She says sarcastically before punching back equally hard.

Rubbing the point of impact, Asami jesters her head towards the front of the class. "Yeah yeah shut it! Professor Beifong is here." 

"Alright class, please meet up with your partners to finalize what idea you want to research. I expect a rough, written proposal by the end of class and I will have them reviewed by next class. I'll let you know the next time we meet if I approve or disapprove of your idea."

Asami rolled her eyes, "Wish me luck Ope," she grabbed her backpack before sitting up.

Opal had a snobby grin as she replied, "Good luck Sami!"

Once again making her way to the top, the furthest seat in the back, Asami couldn't help but glare at her partner slightly. _Great she's asleep again? I hope she doesn’t slow me down… I'll just have a chat with Profess Beifong later if I end up doing this on my own._ “Korra… hey Korra wake up."

Asami was expecting her not to be awake but luckily for her, she twitched awake on the first call. Korra groaned to herself before pushing herself up. She actually looked worse from what Asami remembered the first time and the bags under her eyes were more prominent. 

Korra rubs her neck before asking, "What are we doing…"

An improvement from the first time but still not enough to make Asami not roll her eyes internally. _Of course she wasn't paying attention…_ “We're confirming and writing a rough proposal of what we'll be working on for this project. Here, this is what I found…” she didn't mean to be snobby but before she knew it, she had already thrown down her notes in front of her.

Korra's eyes were burning. Her eyebrows were creased to the max and her head was practically splitting. _Fuck… I shouldn't have worked that triple shift… I haven't slept since like what? Two days ago…_ With a sigh, she managed to mumble a response. “Okay…” pulling out her notebook, she flipped to the page that she had written down her notes on.

Skimming through Korra's unexpectedly neat handwriting and organized list, Asami’s light green eyes widened slightly when she saw some recurring topics that she had chosen as well. Her eyebrows went up in disbelief. _What do you know, she actually found some interesting topics… hmm… well this is a surprise._ “Looks like we chose some of the same concepts. Which one do you wanna do?" She leans forward before resting her chin on her fist.

"Mmhh…” Korra slouched back down onto the desk, “I don't really care so you can choose which one you liked the most...” _What do I have to do after class again… buy some groceries… get the kids… make sure they bathe… do homework and eat…? What else was there??_

Asami's face twitched. _Of course… here I thought…_ She lets out a sigh, "Well let's do the one on the evolution of industrial machinery then. We'll have an upper hand because I know a lot about those things."

"Sure… sounds good."

Asami felt somewhat annoyed by her nonchalant attitude. There was a limit to how easy going you could be. "Alright… well let's start writing up this proposal."

...

"Ughhhh!" Asami slammed her head on the table, "I'm so done with my partner! All she does is nothing but sleep all day. Like what the hell? Why don't you just sleep at home?" She vents to her squad with much omfp. 

Bolin mindlessly slurps his smoothie, "Why don't you give Korra a chance? She did do the first part of the project no? I didn't even do anything and Opal ended up choosing!" He says while laughing slightly.

"Bo…" Opal smacks his shoulder, "That doesn't mean I'm gonna be doing this whole project! You're gonna help or else!" She gave him the death glare.

He flinches before sinking back into his chair, "Ow of course I know I know honey bunch! Don't worry I will, I will!"

Mako finally pitches in, "Have you tried meeting up with her after class yet? That would probably help you know," he suggests calmly as the two lovebirds fought one another.

Asami frowned, "Well…"

He rolled his eyes, "So you haven't tried contacting her outside of class? Just send her a text or something."

"But—”

"Come on Asami, no buts. Just because you're hard headed and she seems to be a horrible partner doesn't mean you should ignore her. Try asking her to do something with you or even meet up so you can work on it together. Come on, just send her a measly text or call.”

Asami let out a sigh of defeat, "Okay okay fine… I'll send her a text then. When’d you get so gung ho about giving others a second chance?"

Just as Asami pulled out her phone, Bolin quickly screamed her partner's name. "OH! Hey it’s Korra!" He abruptly points out the window out of nowhere.

Asami flinches before saying, "Yes. Yes please scream into my ears."

"Aw… Bo really?" Mako covered his ears a bit too late from his screech.

Opal had her ears covered as well. "Babe… seriously some decibels down please."

Bolin winces slightly, “Oops, sorry.”

With a soft sigh, Asami finally turns around to look out the window where Bolin was pointing at. Her face widened with a slightly surprised look. "Oh…?"

…

"Hey! Ikki stop touching random things!! MEELO! STOP RUNNING AROUND!!" Grasping her face, Korra groaned loudly. "You guys are killing me!"

Korra immediately freezes and twitches upon hearing a baby's cry. "Oh no, Rohan what's up buddy? Sorry did I scare you?” She bobbed him up and down to no avail. “No? Are you hungry then?" She finally took a sniff and made a face of disgust, "Nope… you just went to the bathroom…"

"Here I'll go change it for you Korra," Jinora chips in before grabbing the crying baby from her arms. "Why don't you go take a break and sit down for a while? I'll watch over my sister and brothers to make sure we get our chores done.”

Korra frowned slightly, "You sure? I don't mind changing it, we’re finally at the mall for once. Just enjoy yourself, I'll—”

"Korra!” Jinora cuts her off, “Come on please rest? You've been way more tired than usual these past few days and we're really worried you know… they might be acting like that but we're just trying to cheer you up." She frowns while bouncing up and down slightly trying to calm her little brother. “I know this month has been a little tight but I should be getting my paycheck soon.”

She blinks a few times, "S-Sorry… I'm just trying to look out for you guys you know. After your parents passed away… I, I just want you guys to be happy. I owed Tenzin and Pema everything after they took me in when my parents passed and well… you're the only family I have. I just want you guys to be happy."

Jinora smiles before pulling Korra into a one armed hug, "I know Korra… we know how much you love us and us too… we love you more than anything but we don't want you collapsing from overworking yourself! You’re part timing at school now and even work three jobs! Please just promise us to not work three shifts again?”

Korra blinks out of surprise before smiling back softly. Her eyes did feel heavy. “Okay okay, fine you win,” she kisses her forehead, “I promise you I won't work three shifts in a row again.”

At her victory, Jinora smiles softly. “That’s all we ask for—” Rohan starts crying even louder, "Oh no! Okay okay little bro, I'll go change your diaper now. Just hang tight for a second!" 

Korra hands her their baby daycare bag and she quickly runs off towards the nearest bathroom. As she watches her run off, Korra scratches her cheek with her finger before turning around to see Ikki and Meelo earnestly browsing the clothes shop. Smiling warmly, she couldn't help but think to herself. _You guys…_ She felt warm on the inside and the fatigue in her body was settling in, reminding her of her exhaustion. _My feet are killing me… hah…_

Turning around she proceeded to walk towards a bench. The tired woman then stretched out wide before sitting down. Blinking heavily, she sighed before lying down on her back. Placing her forearm over her eyes, Korra began relaxing and quickly fell asleep on the bench. 

…

Raising her perfect brow, Asami turned back to her friends. "Who are those kids?" 

Everyone shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe she's babysitting?" Mako suggests.

"That could be true, from what I’ve heard, she’s an only child. Any who… why don't you go talk to her since she's right there?" Bolin excitedly says as if that was the plan the entire time.

"What?!” Asami’s eyes snapped open, “No way! She looks busy, I don't wanna bother her."

"Oh come on honey bunch, your issues are not gonna be solved if you don't talk to her at least once. Why don't you just bring her some tea? Everyone likes tea!" Opal quickly walks away to order some tea.

"What?! Wait Opal don't—”

"Too lateeeeee!" She calls back as was right in front of the cashier.

Letting out a loud groan, she smacks her face in disbelief. “I can't believe you guys. What is this? Some matchmaking scheme of yours?”

The brothers shrugged.

“Maybe. You do need to get laid though girllllll, last time you banged someone was Mako and that was such a long _longgg_ time ago.” Bolin nudged his brother’s arm, getting the two to blush. 

“Bolin!” They both screamed his name in unison. 

Just in time, Opal comes back surprisingly quick. “What’d I miss?” She cocks an eyebrow with a cup in her hand.

Asami covers her face trying to hide her blush. “Nothing, nothing at all. I just hate you all you know that…"

Opal chuckles even though she didn't know what was happening before handing Asami the cup of tea. “Love ya too babe. Now get your ass going or we’ll drag her over here ourselves.”

With a groan, Asami reluctantly got up and they all waved at her as she walked outside. Sighing once again, she brushes her hair to the side before she was finally in front of Korra. "H-Hey… Korra."

She seemed to be snoring softly.

Asami frowned before trying once again, "Hey Korra… wake up…" she nudged her slightly. 

Korra groaned before mumbling, "Jinora? What's up did you guys finish shopping alread—” she cracked her eyes open. "Oh… hey partner?"

Feeling suddenly awkward, Asami twiddled with her hair. "H-Hey… sorry to bother you. I was hanging out with my friends when I saw you. Just wanted to drop by and say hi."

"..."

"...”

Korra tiredly sitting up, "Well, did you need something?" 

She should've thought this through beforehand. "Oh, w-well no um… uh, my friends saw you through the window and told me to talk to you."

Her partner seemed annoyed from the sharp glare on her face. She let out a tired huff before saying, "Talk about…?"

Asami felt awkward. Korra was obviously annoyed based on her gruffy voice and scrunched face. "Well…" _Oh come on Asami, use words… words…_ She looks down at her hand, "Oh that’s right! Here they wanted me to give you this tea," she quickly hands it over.

Korra seemed confused as her eyebrows drew a straight line, "Okay…? Thanks I guess…" she took it and stared at the cup.

"..."

"..."

Awkwardly taking a slip, Korra scratched her head. "Did you have a question about the project or something? I can email you the research I've done so far?" She was fishing for answers since she wasn't understanding her situation.

Taken back from surprise, Asami accidentally blurts out, "Wait what? You actually did some research?" 

That made her partner immediately frown. "What's that supposed to mean?" She stands up, "Look I don't know what your problem is and I know that you didn't want me as a partner but no need to be such a priss. Sorry if I bothered you." She turns and starts walking away

Asami’s mouth dropped, "W-Wait, that's not what I—”

"Korra, I'm back!" Jinora quickly walks over, with Rohan in her arms. "We're done choosing our new clo— oh. Who's this?"

Korra quickly finishes the tea and throws the cup into the trash with more force than necessary. "Just a classmate. Come on let's go Jinora, I don't want to keep Ikki and Meelo waiting." She starts walking away with some irritation in her steps. 

"O-Okay...?” Jinora was confused but she quickly bows at her classmate before running after her.

Asami groaned to herself before smacking her own face. "God damn—” letting out a sigh, she berated herself. "Great! Way to go Asami way to go…"

...

Feeling embarrassed by their previous encounter, Asami had been bothered by what happened that day and every time she tried talking or even texting Korra, she got cold feet and couldn't even bring herself to do so. But, thanks to that, she's been watching Korra more carefully. 

After some observations and research, she's noted that Korra often sleeps during class but always talks with the professor when the class is over. Otherwise, the few times she was occasionally awake, she properly listens and takes class seriously just like any other student would. She didn’t notice this before but apparently Professor Beifong didn't care if she slept during a lecture compared to the rest of their classmates. Also, as a bonus, on the days she did sleep, Korra always had these dark bags under her eyes.

From her several habits and quirks during class, Asami's been noticing and adding even more things to her _very_ long mental list. Amongst her notes, she had some random points as well. For one, Korra seems to be ambidextrous. Two, she seemed very toned and fit beneath her battered clothes. Three, she never went to campus parties and seemed busy most times as she was frequently _exhausted_. Tapping her fingers while balancing a pencil on her upper lip, there was only one thought on Asami’s mind. _Korra… Korra… Korra…? Hmm… what is her story...?_

"-ami… Asa-mi! ASAMI!" Opal poked her hard with a pencil.

It finally registered that someone was talking to her. "Huh? What? Sorry what'd you say Opal?"

Opal huffed as she leaned in closer, "I was saying… what's wrong with you? You've been distracted lately."

"Oh um… uh well…"

"Wait let me guess,” she put on her thinking face, “Did what happened at the mall really bother you that much? Sorry, I didn't know that would make Korra mad. I just thought you two could talk that's all…”

"What?” Asami got flustered for some reason, “N-No! Of course not! That’s not why I’m distracted, I just got a lot on my mind that’s all…”

"Mmhm… sure you do.” Opal gave her the look, “Come on, what's up? You can tell me you know."

This time, Asami sighed, "It’s nothing Opal, nothing's wrong. You should just worry about your project with Bolin," she firmly states in a low whisper.

"You're deflecting…"

"No I’m not! Let it go will you? I'm trying to pay atten—”

They both jumped at the sound of someone slamming the table. Everyone turns around to see Korra quickly stuffing her things into her bag. She ran towards the front of the room, in seconds. "I'm sorry for disturbing the class Professor Beifong. I have go, Rohan is—”

Professor Beifong raised her hand up halfway. "Go on Korra, I'll email you later."

"Thanks! Sorry again!" Bolting out the door, you could hear Korra's heavy footsteps as she ran down the hallway at full speed.

Asami wasn't the only one who was curious. "W-What the… what just happened?"

Looking over at her friend, Opal shrugs big time. "I don't know, why don't you text her? You _do_ have her number if you're so worried."

She sighed before pulling out her phone. After a moment, she realizes Opal was staring at her. She cocks an eyebrow, “What?

"Nothing.” Opal twirls her pencil in hand, “All you seem to be thinking about these days is Korra. You're always Korra this and Korra that or _'I wonder what Korra is blank-ing'_ or _'I wonder how Korra is blank-ing_ ' it's like you have a crush on her or something."

She blushed for some reason, "What?! You’re crazy! I don’t have a crush on her! Stop messing around Opal!"

"Woah woah woah, calm your tits woman! All I'm saying is you need to talk with Korra and sort things out. You two have been hella awkward even though you never even talk. Like how even? What's your twos problem?"

She was now annoyed, "Nothing okay? _Nothing’s_ wrong at all!" She crosses her arms together irritatingly for some reason. It wasn't like she had a crush on Korra of all people. They weren't even friends so what exactly was she feeling?

...

Staring at her phone intensity, Asami was laying down in bed, under her blanket as her fingers hovered over her phone. She was contemplating texting Korra to ask about what happened earlier in class. Groaning for the nth time, the heiress deletes her text before writing a new one. She typed out: 

_Hi Korra, it’s Asami. Sorry to bother you this late… I know we're not really close but we are partners in class so I was wondering about what happened in class. Is everything alright? Are you okay?_

After rereading it a few times, she groaned. "Ugh no… that sounds stupid."

Deleting what she wrote, she started again. 

_Hey Korra… is everything alright? Text me if I can help?_

She dropped her phone onto the mattress before rustling her hair. "Ughhh… I don't know what to say? Should I even send anything? We're not really close let alone friends…" as she contemplated while spacing out, she somehow accidentally hit the send button.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Oh fuck!" Cursing herself, she banged her head multiple times on the pillow, "Come on Asami come on!" 

The heiress was fidgeting about as she nervously and intensely stared at her phone. She was praying that she somehow had the wrong number rather than wait to see if Korra read it yet. "UGHH!!! Why isn't there an unsend button!!" Enough time passed from her initial panic that she eventually fell asleep and missed Korra's response.

_Nothing's wrong, thanks for worrying partner._

...

Korra missed class the next time they met and when she finally did come to class, she looked even more horrible. It’s the worst Asami had seen and she felt unsettled for some reason. Eventually, she somehow manages to grow a pair and takes it upon herself by asking Korra out to coffee for a talk. 

Korra had reluctantly agreed but since she did have some spare time before work, she didn't see any harm so why not? Of course, Asami had asked about why she left early from class that day and she simply explained that her little adoptive brother Rohan, who was a baby, had a fever. He was fine after a visit to the clinic but things quickly went south after Asami asked some more personal questions. She didn't like how a stranger was trying to barge in her life and give her advice as if she knew about her situation.

"That didn’t come out right. Korra, I didn’t mean to—”

Annoyed by that demanding attitude, Korra clenched her fist. "Look here princess, I don't know what I've done to annoy you so much these past weeks but what's your problem? Why the hell do you keep bothering me!"

Asami scrunched her face at that pen name. She hated whenever people called her something along those lines that she accidentally blurted out, "Don't call me that."

"What?” Her face twitches, “Oh? So the prissy princess can't take a little compliment? Isn't that what you are though? Trying to fix a stranger's life like some damn perfect _princess!_ "

A vein snapped at that condescending attitude. Asami knew it wasn't right of her and that it was her fault for overstepping her boundaries but she couldn't help it. "I said. Don't. Call. Me. That. I have a name you know. It's Asami. You don't even know who I am so you don't get to go calling me shit when you don't know how it feels like to be the only goddamn child to a multimillionaire company!" She accidentally vents out loudly getting people to turn their heads.

Korra had enough as well. "Well back to you, you prick! You **don't** know me and we're NOT friends so why don't you back the FUCK off and LEAVE ME ALONE." Slamming the table with the bottom of her fist, she stood up. She finally had about five hours of sleep for the first time in weeks but now her good mood was ruined.

"Don't talk to me anymore. We're done. You can have this damned project and research. I'll talk to Beifong so don't talk or look at me anymore." Shoving the chair roughly aside, Korra stormed out of the cafe.

“Hey!” Asami screamed back while standing up, “I’m still talking to you! Don't turn your back on me!”

Korra’s teeth were clenching as she slammed the cafe door shut, getting all the other customers to flinch. With Asami left alone and steaming out of her ears, she fell back down onto her chair. “Perfect. Just perfect!”

...

“You’re kidding me. You had a fight with Korra? How! You’ve barely talked with her let alone work on this project together! Unbelievable, I think you broke the record for the most short lived relationships.”

“We’re not dating!” Asami immediately snaps back, practically appalled by her friend’s statement.

“Of course you aren't,” Opal rolled her eyes, “All you talk about these days is Korra so you might as well date her.”

“I am not gay!”

Her friend gave her a look, “You sure about that? I know you’ve been staring at her arms ever since she wore a tank top to class.”

Asami’s face immediately turned bright red, “Opal!”

Rolling her eyes, Opal quickly swipes her phone off the desk.

“Opal! W-What are you doing?!”

Opal unlocked her phone and proceeded to dial Korra’s number. “Nothing.”

Asami had a face of horror, “W-Who did you just call?!” She began swatting at her friend, trying to get back her phone. Dodging Asami’s fruitless advances like a pro, the phone continued to ring and just when Opal thought it’d go to voicemail, a young boyish voice picked up.

_“Hello?”_

Opal smiles, “Hi! Is this Korra?” She could hear something rustling in the background.

 _“Meelo! I told you not to answer Korra’s phone!”_ A slightly older feminine voice shouts.

The boy responded back, _“But it was ringing!”_

_“Just give me the phone!”_

_“Hey!”_

A muffled sound scratches at the mic before a young girl says. _“Hello?”_

Opal laughs slightly, feeling amused by this situation as she continued to push Asami away before repeating herself. “Hello? Is this Korra?”

_“No, this is her phone though. May I ask who is speaking? Is this her school project partner?”_

She found the way Asami was referred to as slightly odd but went with it anyways. “Actually this is her friend, my name’s Opal, nice to meet you ow—” she bites down, giving Asami a look that screamed _‘I dare you to’_ when she raised a textbook. 

Feeling defeated, Asami finally gave up and accepted her fate. She sat back down and put the book down before glaring at her friend.

_“Um…? Okay? Ah, right I’m sorry. My name’s Jinora by the way, if you're looking for Korra can you call back later? She just got home from her second shift and is sleeping.”_

“I see, sorry for bothering you then.” She smiles softly, “Can I ask you a question though Jinora?”

_“Sure, what is it?”_

“Well, I was wondering if you can give me—”

_“Hey give it back Ikki! That’s my yogurt!”_

_“No it’s not! It’s mine!”_

Jinora groaned before she shouted. _“Guys! Korra’s sleeping so be quiet—”_ a baby started crying.

_“Oh no!”_

_“Rohan woke up from his nap! Ahh!”_

You could hear Jinora slapping her forehead. _“Sorry, what were you saying?”_

“Oh— um I was wondering if you can text me Korra’s address? Asami and I wanted to discuss our projects together and it’d be nice if we knew where she lived so we could pick her up.”

Asami’s jaw dropped and she immediately slapped Opal’s arm. She ignored it before focusing on Jinora.

_“Oh… um… I’m not sure if I should… but I guess it’s fine since you’re her classmate.”_

“Thanks, I really appreciate it Jinora.”

_“I’ll text you when—”_

_“Meelo stop poking him!”_

_“You stop poking him!”_

_“What's that even supposed to mean!”_

Jinora groaned again, _“When I get a chance.”_

“No worries, take your time. Thanks!”

 _“Okay I gotta go. Bye!”_ She hung up before Opal could say her farewells.

With a smug look on her face, Opal turns to Asami before proudly saying, “You’re welcome.”

Asami slaps her arm again, “What do you mean you’re welcome! What the hell did you just do! Didn't I tell you that Korra basically told me to scram!”

Opal rolled her eyes as she handed Asami her phone. “Just tell her you're sorry and kiss her already.”

“W-What?! For the last time, we’re not dating!”

“Of course not sweet heart.”

“We’re not dating!”

…

Asami twitched as she awkwardly entered Korra’s home. She honestly doesn't remember how exactly this happened but she somehow ended up in her living room. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it surely wasn't this. Korra lived in a decent sized apartment on the relatively nice side of town. There, she lived together with her four adoptive siblings: Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan.

Jinora, the eldest of the four siblings, had given Asami a quick run down about their situation and she saw Korra in a new light. Everything made sense and started clicking together. Korra was the breadwinner in charge of raising four kids so that they wouldn’t get separated and orphaned. She worked three part time jobs to make living ends leaving her exhausted with barely to no time to sleep. That explained why she looked so irritated and exhausted all the time.

After hearing their story, she immediately felt like a dick and really bad. She really didn't know what Korra was going through and she couldn't imagine living the way she did. This now brought her to her current dilemma. She was watching Korra in her sleep and she looked absolutely stunning. Opal’s words rushed into her mind.

_“Just kiss her already!”_

_“You have a crush don't you?”_

She immediately shook her head before talking to herself. “You are not gay. Asami you are not gay.” She spared Korra another glance before blushing for some reason, “Right?”

“Mmrgh…” Korra groaned in her sleep before squirming slightly. She let out some soft breaths before rolling onto her side. 

A few breaths later, Asami gulped before daring to bring up her hand. She tucks back a strand of hair behind her ear before brushing the back of her hand across her cheek. “She’s… beautiful…”

Before she knew it, Asami leaned in close to her face. She could clearly see the fatigue on Korra’s face the closer she got but at the same time as she did, Korra looked even prettier and prettier. The blemishes on her face were surprisingly little to none and even the dark bags under her eyes were looking more attractive by the second. How could someone look so tired yet so magical at the same time? She looked similar to a _‘bad boy’_ who was actually a soft puppy sleeping like a prince or in this case, a princess. She gulps once again before mumbling to herself.

“Shit… am I gay?” _More like I need to stop being creepy. This is so illegal!_

“Mmrghh…”

Asami immediately jumps when Korra lets out another loud groan. Her face scrunches and she begins stirring before her eyes slowly peeled open. She was half-asleep and clearly groggy. She closes her mouth and swallows before blinking a few times. It took her a second to register that someone was in the room and her eyes immediately snapped open in the most tired fashion possible.

“Holy shit— w-what the? W-What are _you_ doing in my room?”

Things suddenly got really awkward.

“I uh…” _Shit how do I explain myself?_

Korra pulls her blanket up in defense, “You here to kill me? Or rob me of my school work? I told you I was going to send you a thumb drive.”

“What?” Asami’s eyes widened as she brought her hands up in surrender, “No! No no no, that’s not it, I was just um— I uh— I…” her gaze fell down to the floor, “I… I actually wanted to apologize…” her cheeks turned a bit pink.

“Say what?” Korra lowered the blanket slightly.

“I um…” she twiddles her fingers awkwardly, “I actually heard from Jinora…”

Twitching at that sudden confession, she dropped the blanket. “Say what?” Korra’s brain was still booting up so she was on repeat like a broken record since she still had no idea what was happening.

“I-I’m sorry, I honestly didn't mean to barge in on your family like this.”

Korra was finally starting to become more functional. In theory, she should still be pissed from the time she last talked with Asami but honestly, she was too tired to care or react any further. She hums before finally asking, “How much do you know?”

“Pardon?”

She sighs before scratching her neck. If the kids had already told her, even though she's warned them many times not to tell strangers about their lives countless times already, what’s done has been done right? “I said, how much do you know?”

“Oh, I um… well… I heard about how you ended up taking care for the kids and how you work three jobs…”

“Oh…” Korra blinks away her tiredness. After a tired breath, she sinks into her bed. “That’s like basically everything… then.”

Asami rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand feeling guilty. “Why… why didn't you tell me?”

Korra rubs her eyes before looking into Asami’s eyes. “About what? My life story?”

She flinched from the tone in her voice, “W-Well no but I just… if I had known I wouldn't have…” _judged you so hard_ “said the things I did… I’m sorry. I really mean it.”

Feeling troubled, Korra fluffed out her hair. What was she supposed to do with this sudden apology? Especially when Asami was in _her_ house in _her_ room. She _could_ just kick her out but then the kids had already met and talked to her so they would hound her with endless questions. 

Like for example: _‘How do you know her?’_ or ‘ _Is she your girlfriend?’_ or _‘Are you dating?’_ and yes, recently the kids have been bombarding her with questions like these for some apparent reason, but, mostly thanks to that new punk rom com drama they've been watching. It wasn't as if Korra was completely offended by Asami’s comment. She learned to shrug things off the quicker the better. After pondering these thoughts, she realizes that Asami was waiting for some kind of reaction so she cleared her throat before saying:

“Um… well, okay. Thank you… I accept your apology.”

Asami gave her a soft smile.

There was this awkward tension and Korra was starting to feel _really_ bothered. At this point, she realized that she was completely commando except for the hoodie she was wearing as pjs. She blushed slightly before rubbing the back of her neck. “Well… um, you wanna eat breakfast?”

Her partner gave her a weird look.

Korra turns her head and looks at the alarm. “I mean lunch?”

“Sure… I would love to.”

…

Korra jammed her hands into her hoodie’s pockets. After that weird visit from Asami, they’ve been getting along surprisingly well? Turns out, Asami wasn't as prissy as she had originally thought either. If she had to put a name on a word, it’d be nice. She was a nice person that Korra unfortunately had to _admit_ that Asami Sato was indeed the most understanding person she had ever met.

For one, they only hung out when Korra had time and Asami never got frustrated when she declined to hang out (while was well more than once). Two, Asami at some point offered to babysit the kids if needed and they actually liked her, especially Meelo, not that Korra would allow him to get a strand of her hair though of course. And lastly, Korra surprisingly enjoyed her company. It’s been a long time since she had anyone who she could call a friend. Not to mention, being friends with Asami kind of defaulted Korra to becoming friends with her friend group.

Talk about a one plus three deal ey?

The moment Korra walked inside the classroom, she saw Asami wave from her usual seat in the back (and yes Asami and her friends started sitting where she sat). She awkwardly waved back feeling somewhat embarrassed before making her way up to her seat. As she did so, she couldn't help but watch the way Asami laugh from something Opal and Bolin had said. She looked surprisingly charming and Korra felt her heart skip a beat.

Speaking of Asami, she’s been looking more… stunning recently.

Although Korra never really had a romantic interest in anybody, she did know that she was bisexual. She honestly figured that she’d end up being single until she was like thirty something with the way her life was going on. She was too busy with making sure the kids had a good and secure future that she never dared to about dating someone.

_Dating?_

Hold up. Korra stopped in place about halfway up the stairs. She blushed at the thought of seeing Asami as a romantic partner before shaking off her thoughts. She quickly started walking up the stairs again. _Oh no no no nooo… Asami is just a friend. She’s the first friend you’ve had in years Kor. You’re not gonna fuck up your friendship with some stupid crush._

Korra made it over to her seat and sat down. Of course, Asami was in the seat next to her followed by Opal and Bolin. When they make eye contact, she smiles before almost slapping herself for staring at her eyes too long. _Were green eyes always this attractive?_

“Say Korra, are you free for dinner tonight? Me and the guys were planning to do a mover night since it's Friday.”

Blinking when Korra finally registers the question, her mouth falls slightly open. “Uh…” _Did I work tonight?_ “Let me check my schedule,” pulling out her phone, she mindlessly swipes through her schedules. “I work until nine… but after that I’m free?” _What a surprise._ “If t-that’s not too late of course…”

Asami blinks before looking at Opal and Bolin. Bolin immediately grins before piping in, “Cool! Sounds perfect. We usually start around seven anyways.”

“You want me to pick you up?” Asami asks while sliding forward on the desk to relax, “You worked at the supermarket today right?”

Korra wasn't sure if she was surprised at Asami’s offer or because she remembered where she worked. “Oh, no I’m good. Thanks for the offer but I think it’s like a ten minute walk from your place. T-That is if you're meeting up at Asami’s!” And yes, at some point she had gone over to Asami’s apartment for some research work.

She immediately gave her a soft smile which made Korra’s heart beat faster. “Yeah, we are. We’ll see you around nine then?”

She gave back a bashful grin, “Yeah sure sounds good.”

…

One moment, Korra regretted saying yes to their mover night invitation instead of heading home to sleep, the next, she was fighting the urge of falling asleep. It’s just that Asami’s couch was so damn comfy… the dark lighting didn't help either. It was the perfect conditions for taking a nap or even better, sleeping. The subtle warmth she was getting from Asami’s side was starting to get to her. The couch may have been big but it still wasn't big enough so that they weren't touching. 

Bolin and Opal were snuggling each other in the middle with Korra and Asami on their left and Mako at the end on the right.

With her head bobbing up and down, Korra accidentally bumps into Asami. She was about to say sorry but her eyes were seriously heavy and she was having a hard time staying conscious. She vaguely registered the TV flashing some lights before she fell forward again. This time, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull at her body so that she wasn't falling forward but rather onto this soft and wonderful smelling ball of warmth.

Korra did her best to stay awake and inevitably twitched a few times as she snapped back at the urge of falling asleep. Before long, she couldn't fight it off anymore and finally gave in, sinking into a toasty slumber. Asami didn't say anything as her eyes narrowed at Korra’s sleeping face. She carefully leaned forward and pulled up the blanket on their legs before covering Korra up.

Opal seemed to be the first to notice before she whispered, “Did Korra just fall asleep?”

Asami raised her finger up to her lips before whispering back. “Yeah, shh…”

With a smile, her friend winked before mouthing. “Look at you~ hu hu!”

Asami immediately blushed and cursed at her friend for the comment and not being able to smack her. She didn't want to wake Korra up after all, she knew her tight schedule and knew how precious sleep was to her. If she was being honest, she actually enjoyed Korra’s warmth. The weight of her body was also comforting and her husky yet pleasant smell made her feel warm. Well, putting that point aside, she was content with her situation.

Korra was surprisingly an amazing cuddle buddy.

When Asami realized her thoughts were running out of control left and right, she stopped herself. _Oh no no no… Korra’s sleeping… stop thinking dirty thoughts… she’s out of your league. No way would she want to date some rich girl. Not to mention she’s probably straight to…_

When she reasoned herself the many reasons why they couldn't get together, Asami was left with a sad pout. She sunk down into the couch, following in Korra’s steps. With a soft sigh, she brushes away some hair out of Korra’s face before finally turning her attention back to the TV. Of course, she couldn't fully push away the thoughts of having Korra as her girlfriend. She wanted something more than friendship but at the same time it scared her.

_Let’s not think about what we can't have._

By the time morning rolled around, Korra twitched before taking in a deep breath. She was sort of tired but at the same time she felt super cozy for some reason. It was warm, there was this comforting smell and she felt extremely _extremely_ toasty. She snuggled against this ball of warmth and relaxed there for a moment. Time passes and it wasn't until Korra finally noticed something off.

It was quiet.

 _Too_ quiet in fact. When did her mornings not consist of a crying baby and screaming children? Feeling confused, she finally cracks an eye open. The first thing she sees is someone’s chest? She blinks before looking up to see who it was. Blinking again, she lets out a breath of relief when she realizes it was Asami’s chest. _Asami’s chest… Asami’s chest?!_

Korra snapped back and her back immediately hit the wall. She froze before gulping at her situation. A million thoughts were running through her head trying to figure what was happening. Eventually she reckoned that she must have fallen asleep at some point while watching movers at Asami’s place. Okay. That seemed logically correct but what was this situation? Why was she in bed with Asami? Why was she sleeping with Asami? Why were they cuddling?!

Before she could continue her line of thoughts, Asami let out a soft mumble (which sounded more like a moan to Korra) that made her twitch again. Within seconds, Asami frowns before scooching closer. She buries her face into Korra’s chest before continuing her sleep, snoozing away. At this point Korra’s heart was pounding and she prayed that Asami couldn't hear it. Eventually, after she took some deep breaths, she managed to calm down. 

As Asami breathed softly, Korra took this opportunity to observe her friend. Feeling utterly shocked, she was stunned to her very core by how _absolutely_ stunning Asami looked. It was simply unfair how good someone could look while sleeping. Either way, Korra didn't know what to do. Should she wake her up? But then that'd be awkward. But it already was awkward for her so did it matter? Sooner than later, Korra finally works up the courage to wake her up. She first started off with a soft whisper.

“Asami…”

It didn't work.

Clearing her throat she tried again but slightly louder, “Asami… Asamiiii…”

Asami finally twitches before grumbling, “Five more minutes…”

Korra coughed from how adorable that sounded before clearing her voice even louder. She then started rocking her friend’s shoulder before speaking in an indoor voice. “Asami… wake up… I um… gotta pee…”

Her friend lets out a huff before rustling in bed. Her leg brushes up against Korra and that makes her blush even more. Soon enough, Asami finally opened her eyes slowly. It looked like it took a second to process what was going on before her eyes snapped open and she immediately backed up.

Korra’s eyes snapped open too, “Wait—”

“Ow!"

Asami fell down head first on the floor and Korra couldn't help but flatten her lips by how comedic she looked. One of her legs was sticking up in the air and the other was on the mattress, dragging down the blanket.

“Pfft—” Korra couldn't keep a straight face anymore as she cracked a big smile, “You… pfft you okay?”

With a deep red blush, Asami groaned as she cupped her face in embarrassment. Korra didn't exactly hear her soft whine, but she knew she did before sarcastically grumbling out, “Never been better.”

“Here, let me help you.” Korra crawled over on the bed before offering a hand.

Asami slid her legs over and fully fell down onto the floor. After that, she bashfully grabbed Korra’s hand before weakly saying, “Thanks.”

“Sooo…”

“So…”

This time, Korra rubs her cheek in embarrassment. “You mind telling me why I was sleeping in your bed…?”

“That's— it’s not what it looks like— I-I can explain!”

Korra snorts, “Shoot me.”

Asami took a deep breath before she spat out in a mouth full, “T-That’s— I— y-you fell asleep and that was fine and all but then Opal was saying that since you're a guest you can't just sleep on the couch so I lent you my bed but then when I carried you over you wouldn't let go of my arm but then I got kind of sleepy too so then I laid down for a while too but I mean to only take a nap and well I uh—” she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Feeling overwhelmed, Korra finally cuts her off. “Asami breathe! I think I get the gist of it so just breathe okay?” She chuckles amusingly, “I can picture what happened but um… I guess I’m sorry? I never did mention that I was a cuddler huh? Besides, it was my fault for falling asleep in the first place. You should've woken me up.”

“I couldn't do that! You looked—” _super cute_ “t-tired so I couldn't bring myself to do so.”

Korra seemed somewhat guilty because of that, “Sorry… I really didn't mean to fall asleep during the mover. It was just toasty and warm so I just…” that's when she realized she most likely fell asleep _on_ Asami. With a slight blush, she scratches her cheek. “You have any coffee by chance? I’m not functional without some”

Asami quickly turned on her heel, “Yeah! Coming right up!”

…

“Asami Asami, when are you gonna confess to Korra?”

Asami was mindlessly babysitting the kids before her eyes widened when she heard that statement. She immediately began choking on her water and after some teary coughs, she chokes out, “I-I’m sorry?”

Ikki started bouncing up and down, “When are you gonna confess to Korra?”

“Ikki! Don't bother Asami!” Jinora swats her shoulder.

“Heyyy! Come on, aren't you curious too?”

Meelo pops out from the bathroom, “What’d I miss?”

“Nothing.” Jinora says while her sister spitfires at the same time, “Asami’s gonna confess to Korra!”

“Really? Finally it’s about time!”

Asami’s face was completely red as she was losing this… this conversation with Korra’s siblings. “Wha— I— I’m not— what?!” She smacked herself mentally. _Real smooth Asami. Reallllll smooth._

Meelo started hopping up and down as well while clapping his hands. “Yay!! Our family’s gonna get bigger!”

Jinora sighs before saying, “No it’s not Meelo.”

“Yes it is!” He retorts back.

Ikki shakes her finger back and forth, “Yeah she’s right! Asami has to get married to Korra first.”

Asami’s mouth dropped another ten fold. “M-Married?! I-I uh I-I…”

“I’m home,” a voice calls out before the door slams shut.

All the kids immediately lit up before running towards the door. “Korra!”

Korra walked in and was half way out her shoe before she fell back from the hounding children. “W-What the? What’d I miss?”

Both Ikki and Meelo’s mouths open before Jinora hurriedly slaps them shut. “Nothing!” She pulls them back in reverse, “Let’s go check on Rohan!”

“Mmrpfh!”

“Mmh urhg!”

Feeling confused, Korra cocked an eyebrow. “Okay…?” The three of them were gone within seconds and she was left behind with Asami, who was still blushing. Once Korra took her shoes off, she looked at Asami. “You alright? Your face is a bit red…” out of habit, she reaches for her face, pushing her bangs aside before resting her forehead on hers.

Asami’s brain imploded.

“Huh, you seem fine but maybe it’s too warm in here? Let me open the window,” she pulls back before walking towards the window. She slides it open before looking at her friend, “Make yourself at home… well not that you haven't already but I’m gonna shower real quick alright? We can have dinner once I’m done.”

Asami finally snapped out of her apparent trance, “O-Okay, I’ll um… prep the ingredients.”

Korra gives her a bright grin, “Thanks.”

Once she was out of sight, Asami cupped her face. “Urghhh… I’m so dumb.”

…

“You need to just kiss her already Asami.” Opal deadpans, tired of hearing Asami’s complaints.

Bolin sip some tea before chanting, “Yup yup yup.”

Asami’s face dropped before she shouted back, “What! I can't do that!”

Mako mindlessly sends someone a text before saying, “Agreed.”

Her jaw drops as she looks at him betrayed. “Not you too Mako!”

He simply shrugs, “You’re obviously thirsting for her so just do it already. What do you have to lose?”

Both Bolin and Opal nodded at Mako’s statement. “Agreed.”

She scoffed, “What do I have to lose? _What do I have to lose!_ How about my friendship with her! What happens if I kiss her and then BAM! It’s game over! What am I supposed to do about that!”

“Oh Sami please,” Opal rolls her eyes, “You’ll be fine.”

“And how do you know that!”

Bolin sips some more tea, “Cause you haven't seen the way she looks at you.”

Mako finally set his phone down, “Especially your ass. She looks at your ass and legs the most.”

“Oh! And your chest too! Especially your collarbone I think?” Opal happily adds. “You just gotta wear some sexy clothes and just do it.”

“What?!” Asami was baffled as her face burned, “S-S-S-S-S-She— she checks me out?!”

Opal looks at her with the most redundant face ever as she rests her cheek on her palm. “Honey, come on. Have you seen yourself,” she gestures at her friend, “You’re Asami Sato. One of the hottest gals on campus besides me of course. Obviously people are gonna check you out if they’re interested and from what I’ve seen, Korra most definitely enjoys that leather jacket and skinny jeans of yours.”

Mako yawns, “Okay if that’s what your emergency was about, I’m going back to bed.” He stands up before shoving his phone into his pocket. “Just sleep with her and get it over with,” he waves coolly before walking away.

“I-I’m not sleeping with her Mako!”

He groans before Bolin and Opal sit up as well, “Well, good luck Sami. Let me know how it goes. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have some cuddling to do.”

“Good luck! Let me know how it goes!”

“B-Bolin! Opal! Don't leave me!”

Watching her friends abandon her, Asami sobbed to herself. “What the hell am I supposed to do…?”

…

Asami’s brow twitched as she gave herself an up and down look. She ended up wearing a loose white tee that showed off a generous amount of cleavage, a black leather jacket and a pair of maroon skinny jeans. She even took her time with her makeup and used her favorite perfume.

Korra and her had a date.

Was it a date though?

Korra finally had a day off for once and the two of them agreed to go watch a mover together. After the mover, they were gonna have some lunch before taking a stroll through the park and even possibly a drive through the mountains to watch the sunset.

Okay.

That _had_ to be a date.

Right?

Her thoughts were out the window when Korra walked up to her car. She was wearing a white tee (that looked nice and tightly fit showing off toned body), a denim hoodie and black ripped jeans. She looked freshly showered from how damp her hair was and damn, did that drop of water running down her neck made Asami swallow hard.

“Hey!” Korra hopped in before shutting the door, “How you didn't wait long?”

Asami blinks. Her brain was currently rebooting from how drop dead gorgeous Korra looked. And fuck, did she smell nice too. Did she always smell this good? When Korra gives her a strange look, she shakes off of her impure thoughts.

“S-Sorry what’d you say?”

Korra chuckles (along with Asami’s favorite grin) before giving her a smug look. “I was hoping you weren't waiting too long.”

“Oh!” Asami let out a small giggle, “Nope. Not at all. You look nice by the way.” She slapped herself mentally at how transparent she was acting.

Korra seemed to have blushed before she smiled softly and said, “Thanks. You look amazing too.”

Her brain short circuited again. _Did she just blush? Did she just compliment me?_ Finally clearing her throat, Asami starts her car. “Y-You ready for the mover?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Asami couldn't help but notice that Korra still hadn’t put on her seat belt yet. She swallowed at the thought of getting closer to Korra. Not caring much, she unbuckled before leaning over to Korra’s side. She somewhat purposely pushed her breasts forward as she reached for the seat belt and buckled her in. When she pulled back, she gave Korra the most flirtatious smile she could make.

“You forgot to buckle in.”

Korra was speechless as her cheeks grew warm. Her lips parted before she managed to fumbled out, “T-Thanks.”

Asami smiled again before buckling in and driving out. _This should be fun._

…

_This was it._

This was the moment her friends (mostly Asami) have been waiting for.

The mover was great. Asami ended up staring at Korra’s laugh and smile the majority of the time. Lunch was nice. Korra looked super cute trying out hotdogs for the first time. The walk through the park was simply fun and full of laughter. The drive up the mountain was mostly quiet but the tranquil and comfortable kind. 

And, as of now, they were both sitting on the warm hood of Asami’s car watching the sunset. They had been talking about nonsense and the most randomest things you could possibly think of. After some time, they had both come to a conclusion that the mortal enemies of pizza were strawberries and not pineapple. As for the glorious bright sun, it was fucking perfect peeking over the horizon the way it did. The sky had the perfect and gorgeous amount of pinkish blues and lilac hues.

Swallowing her nerves, Asami inched her fingers closer to Korra’s. She cautiously scooched closer and her face was closing in on Korra’s. Her breath finally hitches when Korra notices and she froze. She quickly snapped back her fingers before freezing yet again when Korra grabbed them. This time, Korra was closing in on her.

Asami’s eyes hadn't left Korra’s lips and the closer they got, the more she felt Korra’s breath on her skin.

Korra’s eyes were also focused on her lips too and it wasn't until they were just a inch or two away when they looked into each other’s eyes. Neither of them said anything so they carefully leaned forward. It wasn't until their lips touched that Asami closed her eyes, basking in the soft texture and sensation of Korra’s lips.

She was doing it.

She was really kissing Korra and she was kissing back!

Both of them parted and they hovered just an inch away before leaning back forward. It was another soft kiss. Eventually, Korra pulls back before resting her forehead on Asami’s. She opened her eyes and narrowed them on Asami’s collarbone before whispering.

“So… this _was_ a date right?”

Asami smiled warmly at the fact that Korra was thinking the same as her. She grinned before chastely kissing her cheek, “Definitely a date.”

Korra gave her a cute lopsided grin, “Cool.”

They sat there with their fingers entangled with another, watching the sun slowly set. It wasn't until it was dark that they faced each other again. Asami’s heart was still beating loudly and she was still feeling somewhat bashful yet giddy about their kiss. It was amazing. It was soft, warm, endearing and just… sweet.

Korra’s thumb grazes across Asami’s hand. She leans in to kiss Asami just under her ear, right where her jaw line was at. After a second, she slowly asks, “So… you wanna go out with me? I may be busy all the time but I promise when I’m free… if you want, I’m all yours.”

Asami blinks. Her mouth parts slightly before she nuzzles against Korra. With a soft smile, she whispers her response. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
